


A Night at the Tavern

by WhatTheBuck



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Budding Love, Crushes, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Hangover, Spin the Bottle, Strip Games, Taverns, Teasing, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBuck/pseuds/WhatTheBuck
Summary: Markus, a minotaur, and Ida Osa, a tiefling, play a friendly game of spin the bottle.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) & Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Night at the Tavern

The tavern was filled with energy. The last light of the day had just faded, but the inside was still bright. Waitresses walked between tables as adventurers of all kinds exchanged tales, arm wrestled, and played various table games. One particular adventuring party was taking a much needed respite after their latest escapade: finding a fugitive who had blown up a prison.

There were three in this party; First was Markus. Markus, covered in plate armor that glowed a dim silver, was a minotaur who had been given the gift of magic. This minotaur was as much a brute and jammed full of muscle as any other, but Markus always had aspirations of using his brain. Instead of being a laborer like his parents, he was lucky enough to be chosen by a local professor as an assistant for his lab. He started out just moving heavy things and reaching high shelves, but his interest in the lab work convinced the professor, a gnome named Rufus, to informally teach him about the world of magical technology. An experiment gone wrong vaporized Rufus, vexing his consciousness inside Markus’ brain. It wasn’t uncommon to see Markus talking to himself as a result. The incident also gave Markus the power to cast spells, inherited from Rufus. On some occasions, they could switch places.

The second member was Ida Osa, a tiefling ranger. Having left her desert group, she travels from place to place looking for people to help. Her bright and mischievous demeanor often put any enemies this party encountered at ease before she swiftly discarded them. When they had first met, Markus was in a warehouse, following a lead on Rufus’ death. Ida appeared, tied up the warehouse workers, and threatened to cut off their toes if they didn’t tell Markus what he wanted to know. Markus admittedly knew very little about tieflings, they weren’t common in his hometown. Her red skin and long tail were exotic to him. He also wondered if her mischievous demeanor were common to all tieflings. Along with her was a silver guard drake she called Azizi. They were fiercely protective of each other. Ida told Markus her quest was for knowledge. She wanted to find all the information she could, especially on dragons.

The party’s third member was Aeza, another tiefling. She was a rogue and, appropriately, out of sight. She had a habit of turning up randomly with finances for whatever Markus and Ida needed to move on in their journeys, be it paying for a train ticket or some potions. Markus suspected she was out somewhere in the streets. He didn’t think too much about where the money came from. While she could be the quiet type, Markus and Ida considered her as good a friend as any. They had been through several trials together by this point, with no intention of parting ways.

Markus was drinking more than usual tonight. While finding the escapee wasn’t the hardest thing they’d done, he had certainly taken some hits. A kobold gang was somehow involved in the whole thing. They took no issue with using Markus as target practice. He deserved to get drunk, he thought. At least a little bit. The mead at this tavern was particularly good.

“Oh, Markuuuuus~” a familiar voice next to him sang. He glanced over. It was Ida.

“Hmm,” he nodded at the red girl as he downed the rest of his tankard, “Hey, Ida. How’s it going?”

“Pretty good, pretty good, but how are  _ you _ doing?” She stared up at him. Her finger pushed into her chest, making the minotaur lean back slightly. “Are you enjoying the drinks?”

“Last I checked.” He snorted, setting his tankard down. “Feels good not having any crossbow bolts sticking out of me.”

Ida nodded. “Mmm, mm, listen. I want to play a game!” The tiefling beamed up at him, her tail slowly swishing from side to side. A sober Markus could probably tell there was a certain glint in her eye. Drunk Markus could not.

“Uh, sure…” he glanced around, “there’s no tables open, though.”

“I know that, silly! We play it up in my room!”

A voice in his head told Markus to stop and think about this. Not that he could clearly make it out. “Alright, sure. Should warn you, I was pretty good at games back home.”

The tiefling’s impish grin grew. “Alllright! Follow me!” She spun around on her heels and glided to the stairs, her tail now giddily swishing. Markus sluggishly followed, swaying slightly but still keeping upright and physically able. 

~

Ida shut the door behind them once they both got to the room. It was plain, like any tavern or inn room. It had a bed, dresser, and some sitting chairs. Perfectly serviceable for wandering travelers. The only things showing this room was taken were some of Ida’s belongings propped up in the corner. The tiefling reached into her bag there and pulled out an ordinary glass bottle. She held it up to confirm it was empty. Then, she set it on the floor. Next, she sat herself down on the floor. She waved to the other side of the bottle.

“Come on, sit down.”

Markus stared. His impaired mind tried to figure out what the trick was. “...spin the bottle?” He hesitated, but still sat across from her. “I’m a bit far from my school days, but don’t you typically play that with a group of people?”

“Of course! But since it’s just you and me, we can play spin strip!” Ida beamed. Her hands planted on her crossed legs as she leaned forward in excitement.

The large bull blinked. Seems like he found the trick. "Spin...strip? Ida, come on."

"We used to play it all the time in my desert tribe! Whoever the bottle lands on, they take off something they're wearing. It was a good way to pass the time  _ and _ to keep cool!"

"Yeah, but we're in a tavern! In cooler climate!" Markus snorted.

Ida rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, don't be such a snob. It'll be fun!"

"Is there a winner?"

"You could say that." Her impish smile was back.

"Huh, alright then," Markus grinned, "let's play."

Ida reached forward and grabbed the bottle. Her fingers gripped towards the neck, pausing before she flicked her wrist and whipped it around. It spun for a moment before slowing and stopping on Markus.

"Oh, Markus," Ida taunted, "looks like you're first~"

"No sweat." Markus removed a piece of plate armor from his arm, setting it aside. He smugly grinned back at Ida. "My turn to spin."

"Now hold on a minute." Ida crossed her arms. "That's not fair! We'll be here all night if you do it that way."

Markus laughed, "You said we had to take off something we're wearing, and I did! Have you seen how hard it is to get this thing on?"

"True, but...come on. You were so confident. Don't you wanna make it interesting?"

The minotaur mulled it over. That voice in his head was back, but his drunken haze prevented him from listening. To the tiefling's delight, Markus took off the rest of his armor, leaving him in a thin shirt and trousers. Once he set the last piece aside, he spun the bottle. It whirled around and stopped on the minotaur.

Ida barely contained her delight. "Your go again, Markus~"

"Seriously? Hmph…" Markus grumbled, "bad luck." His shirt was next. Small buttons ran down the front of it. Markus steadily undid them one at a time, sliding the top off his shoulders and arms when he was done. He was left topless before Ida. Minotaurs had a naturally muscular build, with their pecs and abs effortlessly showing off. The skin and fur on his chest was dotted with cuts and scars that were healing, adding in a rugged quality to him.

Ida was delighted. "Ooh, Markus," she cooed, "I've never seen you without a shirt on before."

Markus smirked, chuckling a little. He was usually humble and stoic, but the liquor in his mind begged to differ. He didn't mind the praise now. Not one bit. "You like the muscles? You've seen how strong I am."

"Never like this~"

Markus snorted and spun the bottle again, harder than before. This time, it pointed at Ida. The minotaur laughed, "hah, now it's your go!" 

Ida shrugged and plainly removed one of her gauntlets, setting it aside.

Markus frowned. "Hey!"

Ida grinned back at him. She spun the bottle and it landed back on Markus.

He grumbled as he reached up to take out his hair tie,  letting his hair fall down freely. It was a fluffy mess that cascaded from the top of his head down the back, mixing with some of his fur.

Ida couldn't hide any surprise from her face. "Markus! I did not know that you could let your hair down!" she grinned, "it looks good."

"Yeah, yeah." Markus was determined now. He knew he was at a sizeable disadvantage and couldn't believe he let Ida talk him into removing the armor all at once. He spun the bottle again, turning it back around to Ida. She just removed her other gauntlet and spun again. This time, it landed back on her. Markus got excited. This might be the game moving in his favor.

Ida reached up and undid her cloak. It slid off her back and onto the floor, leaving her in just her tanktop and putting her shoulders and arms in view. There were elaborate dragon tattoos on her biceps. Markus had seen them before, but not this clearly. His eyes followed them as Ida spun the bottle again. It landed on Markus.

"Off with your pants!" she giggled.

Markus was beginning to blush. Some part of him that wasn't fully gone was aware of how embarrassing this was. The rest of the alcohol, however, was still potent and won out. With a raise of his hips, he slipped off his trousers over his legs, kicking them aside. All that was left now was his underwear. Ida took no shame in staring.

Markus reached for the bottle. This was for all the marbles. He whipped his wrist around as hard as he could, sending the bottle spinning at its fastest. It spun and it spun…

...landing on Markus.

Markus sat back and sighed. Ida sucked in a breath, eyeing him. He grabbed the band of his underpants and slid them off. Once they were down to his hooves, one nudged them over to the pile of the rest of his clothes.

He sat bare before Ida. "I guess you win." 

"Oh, I do," she grinned, still eagerly looking him over, "you are quite a looker, Markus. I think you do deserve some sort of prize~" Quickly, Ida grabbed the hem of her tanktop and pulled it up, her breasts bouncing out for Markus. When he realized what was happening, he stiffened up, ogling them before she pulled her top back down. "That is all you get," she winked, "for now."

"Heh, beginner's luck."

Ida smirked and walked over to him. He reached down and gently scratched under where his hair was resting. It felt amazing. Markus closed his eyes and slightly leaned into her hand. Soft groans escaped his throat.

Ida's grin was delightful. "Does that feel good?"

"Mmyeah..." Markus mumbled.

"Hehe, now get some sleep, you. I'll take your room."

Ida looked him over one more time before grabbing her bag and leaving, taking another look as she closed the door. Markus lazily stood up and dragged himself towards the bed, swaying as he did so. The bed creaked and sagged under his weight when he flopped onto it. Ida's breasts were the last image in his mind before sleep took him.

~

Light.

Brilliant light.

Searing light.

It bathed the room, warming and illuminating all it touched.

It burned a particularly sensitive pair of eyes.

Markus shielded his eyes from the great light as he groggily sat up. His body was heavy. His head panged. His mouth felt drier than the desert. Through his squinting eyes, he saw a full glass on the table beside the bed.

Water.

He drank like his life depended on it. Once that was done, he managed to sit fully up, putting his hooves on the floor. He was still naked. Looking across the room, he could see his clothes and armor, neatly folded and organized. A confused mumble escaped his lips.

“Well, I see you’re finally awake. ‘Ave a good time?”

The sharp voice rang throughout his head. Markus clasped his cranium with both hands. “Hnnngh...not so loud, Rufus…”

“I don’t exactly ‘ave a mouth t’ speak with! But  _ you _ ,” the voice continued, “you  _ really _ let yaself go!”

“You...couldn’t feel the alcohol?” Markus slowly stood up, unsteadily gathering his clothes. “Write that down, I guess.”

“Oh, a scientific observation! That’s rich comin’ from you right about now.” Even if he had no body, Markus could easily feel Rufus rolling his eyes with his words alone. “You didn’t even notice ‘er belt was missin’.”

Markus was halfway through getting his underwear back on, but stopped. “Her...belt?”

“Do you...do you really not remember?” Rufus was incredulous. “You musta been hammered! I kept trying to get your attention! I s’pose it’s all the same. You were avin’ a bit too much fun, anyway.”

Markus turned to the mirror in the room. It was far too small for him, so he had to bend down to get his face visible in order to glare at it. “Rufus. What happened last night?”

“I certainly hope she won’t be offended that you can’t remember. You and Ida played...er...a game last night.”

Markus blushed under his fur. “A  _ game!?  _ Rufus, you have to tell me more than that!” he hissed, trying to keep his voice down, “weren’t you there?”

“Where else was I supposed to be? Although I was able to tune out. You spun a bottle and took yer clothes off, not the most inventive. You, ah, lost, although I’m not sure if there are really losers in this game…”

“Gods, I must have been incredibly drunk…” Markus continued getting dressed, his cheeks and ears burning.

“And you didn’t even notice the belt,” Rufus lamented, “honestly, I thought you ‘ad a better eye for details than that. Certainly better than the average minotaur.”

“You mentioned that before, what belt?”

“She always wears a belt! She’s got the cloak, the tanktop, her leggings and the belt. She was missing the belt!”

Markus pulled up his trousers and started working on his shirt. “Get to the point.”

“It goes around her waist. If it was there, she wouldn’t be able to undress as easily. But it was gone this time. She planned all this out, Markus. She wanted to be sure she could easily undress for you.”

Markus’ face was on fire. He gathered his armor in order to keep his hands busy. “But didn’t you say I lost? I woke up naked.”

“Not that I was watching, but she whipped up her top before she left.”

Markus gasped. “Alright, now I know that isn’t true.”

“What would I get out of lying? Do you I think I  _ enjoyed _ sittin’ through that?” Rufus said. Markus had to admit he had a point. “She ‘as feelin’s for you, doofus.”

Markus was sitting on the bed now. He bounced his leg. “...I see. Well, uh, hmm.” His brain struggled to think of words. “...I should probably eat something.” He quickly stood up and went downstairs.

Morning was quiet compared to last night. Breakfast was still being served. Markus ordered himself a large portion of ham and quickly sat down. Even though he continuously checked over his shoulder, Ida managed to appear out of nowhere.

“Good morning!” she chimed.

Markus jumped. “Oh! Morning, Ida. Uh...sleep well?”

“Yeah~” she grinned, her hips and tail swaying slightly, “and you? You were out of it last night. Remember anything?”

“Uhh…” Markus found his eyes trailing down from her face towards her chest. He quickly glanced away, focusing on his food. “Bits and pieces.”

“I see...well, enjoy your breakfast.” Ida winked with a grin, lightly walking away to get her own meal.

Markus watched her as she left and confirmed, in fact, the belt was there. Even with how blurry his memory was last night, it definitely hadn’t been there before.


End file.
